Numerous control agents are used against diseases of agricultural and horticultural crops. However, since the control effects of many control agents are inadequate, their use has been limited for reasons of the appearance of drug-resistant pathogens, chemical damage or contamination of plants, toxicity to humans, livestock and fish or significant effects on the environment, and none of these control agents have been sufficiently satisfactory. Consequently, there is a strong desire for the development of a drug that has few of these shortcomings.
In relation to the present invention, Patent Document 1 discloses 3-(dihydro(tetrahydro)isoquinolin-1-yl) quinoline compounds represented by the following formulas:
(wherein, R1 and R2 represent alkyl groups or the like, R3 and R4 represent hydrogen atoms, halogen atoms, or the like, R5 represents a hydrogen atom, alkyl group, or the like, X1 represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group, or the like, Y1 represents a halogen atom, an alkyl group, or the like, n represents an integer of 0 to 4 and m represents an integer of 0 to 6), and an herbicide having these compounds as an active ingredient thereof.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a 3-(isoquinolin-1-yl) quinoline compound represented by the following formula:
(wherein, ring A1 and ring B1 represent benzene rings or the like, R6 to R9 represent halogen atoms, alkyl groups, hydroxyl groups, alkoxy groups, or the like, Q represents N or N—R10 (wherein R10 represents a hydrogen atom, hydroxyl group, alkyl group, or the like), X2 represents a halogen atom, alkyl group, or the like, Y2 represents a halogen atom, alkyl group, or the like, n2 represents an integer of 0 to 4, m2 represents an integer of 0 to 6, and bonds containing dotted lines represent single bonds or double bonds), and an insecticide having that compound as an active ingredient thereof.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 discloses a phenoxypropionic acid ester derivative represented by the following formula:
(wherein, Y3 represents a halogen atom, R11, R12 and R13 respectively and independently represent a lower alkyl group or lower alkoxy group, and R14 represents a lower alkyl group), and a herbicide having that compound as an active ingredient thereof.
In addition, Patent Document 4 discloses a quinoxaline compound represented by the following formula:
(wherein, X4 represents a hydrogen atom, halogen atom, or the like, Y4 represents a halogen atom or alkyl group, Z4 represents an oxygen atom or sulfur atom, and R15 and R16 represent alkyl groups), and an insecticide having that compound as an active ingredient thereof.
In addition, Patent Document 5 discloses a pharmaceutical composition containing a compound represented by the following formula:
(wherein, R17 represents a hydrogen atom, alkyl group, or the like, R18 represents a pyridyl group, aryl group, or the like, and n3 represents an integer of 2 to 5).